


1st years group chat suckas

by DawnsSam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Group chat, M/M, Multi, OFC - Freeform, Other, Plot, Some Fluff, chat, chatfic, groupchat, its a first year chat, quite some backstories and events, surprisingly, the sunshine crew!!, theres gonna be uh...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnsSam/pseuds/DawnsSam
Summary: 1st sunshine crow: byeee! :DDDd5th sunshine eagle: bye! C:Salt: tch, not only are you five the obnoxious crew, but you’re also the idiotic crew1st sunshine crow: umm… what does obnoxious mean again? D:5th sunshine eagle: obnoxious means extremely unpleasant!1st sunshine crow: uhm…5th sunshine eagle: unpleasant means something that causes discomfort, unhappiness, and is disagreeable!1st sunshine crow: oooooooh…1st sunshine crow: STINGGYYYSHIMMAAA!!!mamaguchi: tsukki… :-)a first years group chatincluding plot y'all(and rare ships.)





	1st years group chat suckas

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata shouyou - 1st sunshine crow  
> Kageyama tobio - milk → Milking king → Pure milk  
> Yamaguchi tadashi - pls no → mamaguchi  
> Tsukishima kei - salt → saltiest frenchiest fry has entered → soggy french fry  
> Yachi hitoka - screeee
> 
> So inuoka - 2nd sunshine cat  
> Haiba lev - 3rd sunshine lion  
> Teshiro tamahiko - im invisible  
> Shibayama yuki - :3
> 
> Kindaichi yutaro - kindaichi mickey yutaro mouse  
> Kunimi akira - im too tired for this and shut up disney
> 
> Sakunami kosuke - >:3  
> Fukiage jingo - leave me alone  
> Koganegawa kanji - 4th sunshine bird
> 
> Onaga wataru - oh no 
> 
> Goshiki tsutomu - 5th sunshine eagle  
> Akakura kai - why  
> Shibata - why #2  
> Sagae yuushou - why #3
> 
>  
> 
> hope you enjoy this!

‘1st years are the best and nobody shall say otherwise ->:3’

7:09 a.m  
1st sunshine crow: guys!!11  
1st sunshine crow: guys!!!  
1st sunshine crow: D: guuuys  
1st sunshine crow: guuuuuyyssss!!!  
1st sunshine crow: anssweerr meeeeee  
2nd sunshine cat: yeees?  
3rd sunshine lion: ooooh! what iiss itt??  
4th sunshine bird: ??? what is it ???  
5th sunshine eagle: OOO! what is it shouyoiu?  
pls no: whos up at this unholy hour, i need my damn sleep  
pls no: and look at that, the sunshine crew answered all at once  
1st sunshine crow: stingyshima get off yamaguchi’s phone  
1st sunshine crow: and guuys i got the best news eeever!  
2nd sunshine cat: reeeeallly???  
3rd sunshine lion: what is it???  
5th sunshine eagle: YEAH! what is it???/  
4th sunshine bird: really shouyou??? Coool!!  
4th sunshine bird: tell us! tell us!  
2nd sunshine cat: yeeeaaaah!!!1  
1st sunshine crow: ITS AMAZIINGG!!  
1st sunshine crow: you know how all of our moms and dads know each other rii\hght???  
5th sunshine eagle: yeahhh???/  
3rd sunshine lion: what is it???  
2nd sunshine cat: is this what i think it is shoyuou???  
4th sunshine bird: did you manage to conivnce your ma shoyouu??/  
1st sunshine crow: THATS THE NEWWWSSS!   
1st sunshine crow: i managed to conivnce my mom to get all of us to meet up in one spaaace! :DDD  
5th sunshine eagle: REEEALLUYYY??//!!1  
3rd sunshine lion: YAAY!!1  
Salt: oh god  
pls no: tsukkiiii , why did you go on my phooone  
2nd sunshine cat: YYYYYEESS!  
4th sunshine bird: YOU DID IT! YOU DID IT! WEEE!1  
1st sunshine crow: I KNOOOOWWW!  
oh no: please don’t blow up the chat so early in the morning, its literally 7 a.m and im too tired for this  
Im too tired for this and shut up disney: you called?  
Salt: couldn’t agree more.  
pls no: tsuuuki dont ignore me, istg  
5th sunshine eagle: sorry… :C  
1st sunshine crow: D:  
1st sunshine crow: dont be saaad tsu!!  
5th sunshine eagle: but…  
1st sunshine crow: WERE GONNA ALL SEE EACH OTHER AGAIIIN! :DDD  
5th sunshine eagle: RIGHT!!!1  
Why: well isn’t goshiki gonna cause a ruckus during practice lol  
Why #2: can’t wait to see the reactions of the third years   
Why #3: Isn’t it normal?  
Why #2: oh, right. Nvm  
Why: coach might use that to his advantage, haha  
Why #2: ….  
Why #2: oh no...  
Why: and why are you guys so up early in the morning, srsly  
milk: … dumbass, what are you doing  
1st sunshine crow: HEY! >>>:CCC  
leave me alone: koganegawa, are you sure you’re gonna set properly with how much energy you have?  
4th sunshine bird: D:: of course i;kl se tproperly!  
leave me alone: with how you’re typing, i highly doubt that.  
4th sunshine bird: ;-;  
1st sunshine crow: dont gfeel dsad kanjiii!  
1st sunshine crow: were gonna dswe eschother agaiinn11!  
4th sunshine bird: RRIIGHTHTHT! :DDD  
:3: well… uh…  
:3: thanks for waking me up…  
2nd sunshine cat: SORRYYY!  
3rd sunshine lion: sooorrryy! Were just too excited ;;--;;  
:3: nono! Its fine..  
3rd sunshine lion: :C  
:3: its not your fault!!! I need this to fully wake me up anyways, haha. You helped actualyl!  
3rd sunshine lion: :D  
2nd sunshine cat: :))  
Im invisible: i regret not muting my phone.  
Why #2: same  
Salt: agreed.  
Im too tired for this and shut up disney: ugh. agreed.  
oh no: bleh. Same.  
1st sunshine crow: D: sorry...  
3rd sunshine lion: :C sorrry...  
2nd sunshine cat: :c sors...  
4th sunshine bird: ;-; imm sorry  
5th sunshine eagle: :(((( im sosoo soryrrury  
pls no: look what you did, you fkcing idiots  
Salt: i’m just gonna..  
pls no: stay there tsukki. you wont escape my wrath  
Salt: fuck  
oh no: oh shiit, bye  
Why #2: im just.. Gonna try to escape mamaguchi’s wrath :D  
Why #2: bye suckers!  
Why #3: Idiot.  
Why #3: Even I know better.  
Why #2: fuck off  
pls no: :-)  
pls no: it’s not your fault that you five are early birds! I may not be one, but i consider it a very good thing!  
pls no: so don’t put yourself down over something as small as this! :D  
2nd sunshine cat: yamaaguchii :DD  
1st sunshine crow: i told you mamaguchi’s the beeest!  
pls no: mammaaguchii??  
1st sunshine crow:` D:  
pls no: nonon! Its fine  
pls no: it was just unexpected  
5th sunshine eagle changed pls no’s name to mamaguchi.  
5th sunshine eagle: thanks mamaguchi!! shouyou’s right after all!  
1st sunshine crow: i know righttt!  
1st sunshine crow: ah shooot! I gotta eat breakfast and get ready D:  
5th sunshine eagle: me too :c  
3rd sunshine lion: me three!  
4th sunshine bird: me fourth!!!   
2nd sunshine cat: me fifth!  
3rd sunshine lion: see you guyysss!!  
2nd sunshine cat: bye-byeyee!!!  
4th sunshine bird: bye!!!1  
1st sunshine crow: byeee! :DDDd  
5th sunshine eagle: bye! C:  
Salt: tch, not only are you five the obnoxious crew, but you’re also the idiotic crew  
1st sunshine crow: umm… what does obnoxious mean again? D:  
5th sunshine eagle: obnoxious means extremely unpleasant!  
1st sunshine crow: uhm…   
5th sunshine eagle: unpleasant means something that causes discomfort, unhappiness, and is disagreeable!  
1st sunshine crow: oooooooh…  
1st sunshine crow: STINGGYYYSHIMMAAA!!!  
mamaguchi: tsukki… :-)  
Salt: yamaguchi… why.  
mamaguchi: whhaat? I like the name. it’s pretty nice!  
Salt: you guys are corrupting my best friend.  
1st sunshine crow: he was corrupted a long time ago! what are you talking about??!! stingy shima?? >>::CCC  
1st sunshine crow: and you CALLED ME, TSU, LEV, KANJI, AND SOU OBXNIIXOUS!!!  
milk: pft  
Salt: shut up king. too high on your horse, huh?  
mamaguchi: tsukki…  
5th sunshine eagle: i gotta go now, shouyou!! Bye!  
1st sunshine crow: bye tsuuu!!!  
mamaguchi changed Salt’s name to the saltiest frenchiest fry has entered.  
saltiest frenchiest fry has entered: my problem here with this username is a list that lasts…  
saltiest frenchiest fry has entered: why did you have to make it so long?  
mamaguchi: kindaichi and kunimi’s names are long, so don’t complain.   
mamaguchi: also, this is one of your punishments. don’t complain.  
saltiest frenchiest fry has entered: you are worse than suga…  
mamaguchi: am i?  
milk: is he?  
Screeee: wwaiit what? Since when???  
1st sunshine crow: huuhhh???  
saltiest frenchiest fry has entered: hearing this from you four is worrying me.  
mamaguchi: …  
Screeee: ?????  
1st sunshine crow: WHAAaAAaAaaAAAA  
saltiest frenchiest fry has entered: nevermind, i take back what i said.  
Im too tired for this and shut up disney: oh, wow, look at that.  
saltiest frenchiest fry has entered: … i’m not happy.  
Im too tired for this and shut up disney: you think i was when i got this nickname?  
saltiest frenchiest fry has entered: from certain standards and people…  
Im too tired for this and shut up disney: fuck off.  
Im too tired for this and shut up disney: are you gonna change it?  
saltiest frenchiest fry has entered: you think i’m an idiot?  
Im too tired for this and shut up disney: …  
saltiest frenchiest fry has entered: hmm?  
saltiest frenchiest fry has entered: you seriously think i’m stupid enough to make yamaguchi murder me?  
Im too tired for this and shut up disney: ...yeah, no.  
saltiest frenchiest fry has entered: that’s what i thought.  
mamaguchi: :-)  
mamaguchi: kageyama, hurry your ass up. you too tsukki. yachi and i aren’t gonna wait here forever  
milk: sorry  
saltiest frenchiest fry has entered: tch  
1st sunshine crow: IT TAKES HALF AN HOUR FOR ME TO GET THEEREE  
mamaguchi: we’ll see you at class, hinata  
milk: im here  
mamaguchi: hurry the hell up tsukki, i can see you kageyama  
saltiest frenchiest fry has entered: calm down, i’m coming  
mamaguchi: good :-)  
mamaguchi: also, kageyama  
milk: yeah  
saltiest frenchiest fry has entered has changed milk’s name to Milking king.  
Milking king: um…  
Mamaguchi: i…  
>:3: BWHAHAHAHAHAHHA  
leave me alone: i--- wow  
leave me alone: thats brilliant, i love it  
Why #3: That’s…  
Mamaguchi changed saltiest frenchiest fry has entered’s name to soggy french fry.  
soggy french fry: yama no  
mamaguchi: yama yes  
Mamaguchi changed Milking king’s name to Pure milk.  
Pure milk: uhm, thanks  
Mamaguchi: anytime, kageyama!  
soggy french fry: tch  
mamaguchi: and ill happily eat you tsukki  
soggy french fry: oh god no yama please  
oh no: no vore please  
Im too tired for this and shut up disney: oh my god what in the actual  
mamaguchi: cause you fcking deserve it you salty piece of fry :-)  
Why: im literally cackling i need to show this to tendou  
Why #3: Please don’t. You’ll only cause a disaster.  
Im too tired for this and shut up disney: this is actually amazing  
Why #2: how?  
Why #3: Goshiki.  
Why #2: oh.  
Why #2: OH.  
Why #2: SHIIITTTTt  
Why #2: WAIT AKAKURA  
Why #2: DID YOU ALREADY SHOW IT TO HIM  
Why: fuck.  
Why #2: DUDE WHY  
Why #3: You’re an idiot.  
Why #3: A big fucking idiot.  
Why: fuuuuuuuck  
Why: guys, spam the shit of this chat and make sure that goshiki doesn’t see that comment about vore   
Why: or anything related to vore  
Mamaguchi: why?  
Why: uh…  
Why #3: It’s a very sensitive matter.  
Why #2: yeah  
Mamaguchi: I see… i’m sorry…  
Screeee: screeeeee  
Screeee: screeeeeee  
Why: no no no! Its fine  
Screeee: screeeeeee  
Screeee: screeeeee  
Why: you didnt know anyways  
Screeee: screeeee  
Why #3: Only the volleyball team knows what happened. Goshiki’s family don’t know either.   
Screeee: screeeeeeeee  
Screeee: screeee  
Why #2: dont give out too much information!!!  
Screeee: screeeeeee  
Why #3: Right…  
Screeee: screeeee  
Screeee: screeeeee  
mamaguchi: thanks yachi, ill join you  
Screeee: screeeeeeeee  
Screeee: screeeeeee  
Screeee: no problem  
Screeee: screeeeeee  
mamaguchi: yeet  
Screeee: screeeeeeeee  
mamaguchi: yeet  
Screeee: scree  
mamaguchi: yeet  
Screeee: screeeeeee  
Screeee: screeeeeeee  
mamaguchi: yeet  
Soggy french fry: see you in class, yamaguchi.  
Screeee: screeeeeeeee  
mamaguchi: yeet  
mamaguchi: see you in class as well.   
Im too tired for this and shut up disney: sensitive matter? oh  
Screeee: screeeeeee  
Pure milk: see you in class too  
Screeee: screeeee  
mamaguchi: yeet  
mamaguchi: see you in class as well. yachi and i will catch up, dont worry.  
Screeee: screeeeee  
mamaguchi: yeet  
Pure milk: okay...  
Screeee: screee  
Screeee: screeeeeeeeeee  
Why: can you guys please not mention anything about vore when goshiki’s around?  
Screeee: screeeeeee  
Screeee: screeeeeeeee  
mamaguchi: yeet  
mamaguchi: yeah, sure. Ill make sure everyone knows this  
Why: thanks.  
Screeee: screeee  
mamaguchi: yeet  
Why #3: This is very sensitive, so we really appreciate it.  
Screeee: screeeeeee  
mamaguchi: yeet  
Screeee: screeeee  
mamaguchi: yeet  
Screeee: screeeeee  
mamaguchi: yeet  
Screeee: screeeeeeee  
Why: Helllooo~ this is Tendou!  
mamaguchi: yeet  
mamaguchi: hi tendou!  
mamaguchi: sorry for what happened earlier...  
Screeee: screeeeeeee  
mamaguchi: yeet  
Why: Better be~!   
Screeee: screeeeeeeeee  
mamaguchi: yeet  
Why: I’ll hunt you down if you even dare :~)  
Screeee: screeee  
mamaguchi: yeet  
Mamaguchi: yeah.. And yachi, i think we should let tendou speak before we continue spamming.  
Screeee: screeeeeee  
Screeee: okkay!  
Why: I would like to say that it’s best if you don’t mention a single thing about what happened~  
Why: If something happens to Go~shi~ki~, and you happened to be involved in it… you know the whole volleyball team will be hunting after you~  
mamaguchi: mhm…  
mamaguchi: sorry, tendou.. I didnt know.  
Why: It’s fine~, It’s fine. You should be glad Goshiki wasn’t on during the time. Now spam your life away and make sure he doesn’t see this~!  
mamaguchi: alright! Thanks tendou  
Why: No problem~!  
mamaguchi: i think we can continue now. Make sure we do as much as we can, and tell the others about this too  
Screeee: how thoughh?  
Mamaguchi: a different groupchat by chance?  
Screeee: but.. What if ggoshiki finds out that we have a different group chat without him, and he mmight be upset!! He might take it the wrong waaayyy!! He doesn’t know that we’re trying to help him, and if he finds out that this happens it can affect hm and i donft jsakknow waantnt toto doooo@!!!  
Mamaguchi: yachi! Calm down! I think its best if we have this conversation throughout talking, not on the groupchat…  
Screeee: yeah…  
Screeee: let’s continue spamming..  
Screeee: screeeeee  
mamaguchi: yeet  
Screeee: screeeeee  
mamaguchi: yeet  
Screeee: screeeeee  
mamaguchi: yeet  
Screeee: screeeeee  
mamaguchi: yeet  
Screeee: screeeeee  
mamaguchi: yeet  
(cut for length)

**Author's Note:**

> how was it?? :'D
> 
> and who should i ship goshiki with???  
> he needs a man/woman
> 
> (im leaning towards yamaguchi/shirabu, with how the plot's going  
> but you guys can throw in some suggestions cause im desperate for em  
> [i really dont care tbh because im all about rarepairs so idc who you guys choose])


End file.
